Rare: The Voglio Case
by StolenCompass
Summary: Jake has been a mystery to his own life. His ability is labelled rare case, one that is unnamed. His mother disappeared and his father left him. Now, he was left with a baby he believes has a rare case,too and a cult with mass murderous tendency.
1. Prelude

**AN: Hi everybody. This is the prelude of a new series I've been working on the past few months. This is set years after the last episode of Season 4. **

**Here are the questions I want you to figure out after reading:**

**1. Who is Jake?**

**2. Who is the woman he was talking to?**

**3. Who is Io?**

**I want you to guess the best you can. Well, here goes. Let me know what you think. :))**

* * *

Jake reached for the phone as it rang fervently away on his nightstand. He wouldn't want it to wake the little boy on his deep slumber. He only had him in his custody for less than a week and he had been exhausted about it for what felt like a year. Still, he has a long way to go and from what he heard, parenthood is a very stressing thing. Even though he wouldn't call it parenthood, it was still as close.

"Who's this?" he asked, half annoyed.

"Jake," and he suddenly recognized the voice. That voice belonged to his great grandmother, the last person he wanted to see in that kind of trapped situation.

"W-what do you need?" he asked again, this time, finding himself stuttering without a reason.

"You," she said. Then added, "I need you here. Now." She made her point by sounding very formal; a tone she uses every time she senses people will want to mess things with her.

"Me? Why now?" he asked once more. Truly, she makes very decisive actions and this could be one to have him exert effort on nothing.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't go," she said with confidence that boiled his blood. But, he knew better than blowing up on the phone to her.

He sighed and inhaled loudly to make her aware that he hesitated, "Okay. Fine."

"Take Io with you," she said, "The only thing I taught you that's good is to protect your family, do it." And she hung up.

He exhaled the remaining air from what he sipped in and looked at the infant on his newly bought crib. He could already see how his life would end: by protecting this little burden from his oppressors who, to add to the stress, wouldn't give up on anything.

He scooped him up and he woke. Unlike other infants, he didn't whine or cry. Instead, he smiled as if he had it all along that he needed to wake up for an appointment.

"You are one strange kid..." said Jake. And the baby giggled which made him smile a little even with the coldly cursing weather and the uncertainty of everything around him. "I promise... I'll protect you."

* * *

**THERE'S SOMEWHERE BEYOND ANYWHERE**

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to listen," she said, looking down on the folder on her desk and opening it slowly, like reading an absorbing book. He watched as her eyes scanned every detail of the profile and then, looked up at him. "Your ability—

"I know, it's very rare, unusual that no one else has it but me. Old lines, grandmother."

"Exactly," she said, scowling. "But, you need to listen to me without working that mouth of yours."

He shut up, like what she said to hear her.

Her stare lasted longer, but she eventually spoke up. "Do you know what kind of ability that is?"

He shook his head.

"Neither do I," she revealed, "but we had a similar case. We called his ability 'The Voglio Case'. Voglio is 'want' in Italian. Your ability is a power to get what you want. Anything."

His eyes widened at her words. Anything he wants.

"You have a very dangerous ability. The reason why your father left you and why your mother disappeared is because of that. It's a wonder you hadn't yet discovered what it is. Which makes you more vulnerable to the enemy," she said.

"Permission to speak?" he said.

"Granted," she replied.

"Enemy? Who's the enemy?" he asked.

Her eyes became darker, "I don't exactly know. What I know is that they gather an army of people with very rare abilities, those who can create massive destruction and that they are called 'Illuminado'. The point of that is to have world dominance. You have to protect yourself and Io from these people."

"How about my father? Where is he? And my mother?" he couldn't help himself from asking the questions he know would only make his self-pity worse.

"Your father... we lost track of him years ago while your mother... she has also disappeared without a reason," although what she said was depressing, she smiled weakly with a twinkle of, undoubtedly, hope in her eyes. "But, I am certain you will find them. It is your destiny."

It was the first time he saw her soften like that. She was this very independent woman, very strong and her outer features always seem to be unreadable from expressions. He always wanted to read her and what she thinks, but he knew he would only be exerting effort to nothing.

"Now," her previous poker face returned to her immediately as she started another statement, "What I need you to do is track down your mother. We need her. She is one of the key pieces the Illuminado would want to get."

"How the hell can I do that if even you don't know where she is?" he said in disbelief.

"Because I know you are the only one who can tell her to come back and face her real life," she said softly.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say or to feel about the task being stacked upon him, adding to the little boy in his arms that moment. Everything didn't seem to be getting better. But then, he knew that there was still a chance of a reunion with his mother, something he wanted to have all those years of wondering what she looked like in person or what she is. Or what she can _do_.

"Fine," he said. "But... be there. I can't do it without any support."

"Of course," she smiled.

"Goodbye now, grandmother," he said as he turned but her call made him turn back around to face her once more.

"Jake," she said. "I know how hard it is to call me family when I know I didn't act like one. Call me Angela."

He nodded briefly, a tight smile on his lips.

* * *

**AN: Review and let me know what you think. I know I suck, but still. **


	2. What You Don't Know

**AN: Hi again. Thanks for those who reviewed and read the first chapter. This kinda explains everything. Sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**THERE'S SOMEWHERE BEYOND ANYWHERE**

**

* * *

**

He stared at the infant on the crib, imagining if his father and mother had been this watchful when they had him. He dismissed the thought and shrugged involuntarily. He watched as his little chest rose and relaxed in a slow rhythm; what he didn't know was that he felt at peace with it. He thought about what Angela had said.

"Because it's your destiny..."

He couldn't get it out of his mind. He decided to prevent himself from feeling excited about it because he would fail to concentrate and it would cloud his decisions, his actions. Part of him was relieved, the other half felt pain.

The pain was because of the time he wanted and needed a mother to be there, but no one came. It was for everything that she missed.

* * *

[Flashback: 24 years ago]

"_Push! Come on! You can do it," it was as if he was in a football game and that he was cheering for his team, only that he hadn't gone even once to a game. "I'm here!" his hold on her hand tightened firmly._

_She screamed, it broke his heart to see her in agony, but he couldn't exactly describe how he felt when he saw the little head coming out. "It's here! Hang on! Come on!"_

_Finally._

_It was out completely and it's a boy. But, there's something wrong. "Doc, why isn't he crying?"_

_The doctor looked at the boy, still red from the blood, but his skin color was evidently a little purple. It was frightening. The doctor tried everything to take a response from him, but it didn't give any. His hands were shaking, his wife couldn't speak. The only thing he could do was to squeeze his eyes shut and accept—_

_There was a little cooing. A faint sound of response. He inhaled deeply as if his lungs could take more than it had been built for. He smiled and hugged his wife in joy and relief. He was flooded with happiness as the boy opened his little eyes slightly towards them, like a sign of recognition. His eyes were blue, the most elegant shade they have ever seen._

"_He's gorgeous," she whispered. He could only nod._

_She smiled at him, the sweetest thing he had ever seen his entire life. She held the little blonde boy in her arms as if her life depended on it. "Don't squeeze him or he'll break," he teased._

_She giggled at this and handed the baby to him. As he took him gingerly, his eyes showed every emotion a father would have in having their first baby. He wanted to cry right at that very moment only if he hadn't had that big guy impression. He couldn't explain how he felt, how his heart burned and how his ears could hear ringing. It was as if he was already dead, only that it felt very good._

"_What should be his name?" she asked. Her color was still pale, but she showed no sign of weakness. That's what made him fall in love with her._

"_I don't know..." he slurred, occupied with the sleeping infant in his arms._

"_Jacob, Jacob Gabriel," she said. "That sounds... very beautiful, doesn't it?"_

_He could only hum his approval. The little bundle opened ever slightly his little eyes and looked up at him. And it never felt better._

_

* * *

_

[Flashback: 5 days ago]

"_What did you say?" he could feel his throat clenching tightly. "No?"_

_The young woman looked at him with a sarcastic emotion, "Oh, I said 'yes', didn't I? You appear to have a good sense of hearing to me, mate."_

_He could feel his face heating up, ready to explode at any moment, but he had a great grasp of himself. Instead, he forced a smile and choked out a small, "Thank you."_

_He walked out of the building and into the cold and snowy weather. It felt like torture to walk out as the cruelly cold wind punched him in the face. He flinched. He gathered his bearings and continued walking. Being rejected at the only college he could go to was really the trigger of everything around him. He felt broke, unwanted, and disowned and everything around him seemed to agree. But, he couldn't go on with the moping; he has a life to catch. A life that's falling apart._

_The street he used to walk to every evening to get home from work seemed dull and dead. But, nevertheless, it was his only way home. It felt very lonely—_

_A woman blocked his way. From the looks of the ragged blankets covering her and her arms, she was in a hurry. He noticed that her eyes were red from crying and that she was shivering violently in the harsh weather without protective covering. Her breathing was ragged and she was very pale as if all the color in her was drained._

"_Please..." she gasped. "Tell me you're the real Jacob..."_

"_How d'you—_

"_Thank goodness!" she said, her face lighting up a bit. "Take him."_

_She reached out to reveal what she was protecting in her arms: a little baby, about a few months old and tightly asleep. Unlike his mother, his color was full and alive. Jake's eyes widened as he took the little bundle. He opened his mouth to speak, but, the hands of the woman turned into ashes instantly before he could even react. He let out a small gasp as the ashes fell on the wet ground._

"_Do you need help?" he asked frantically._

"_It's not me who needs help," she said. "It's you. Protect him as you do for yourself. He is the answer to your questions."_

"_My—wait! You seriously need help!" he said as her whole arm became dust in front of his eyes. "Wait, I'm gonna call the ambulance, just hang on!" he reached for his phone, but the woman stopped him with her able hand._

"_I will already be dead even before they arrive," she smiled weakly, a twinge of guilt stabbed Jake's chest like a knife. "Just take care of him and give my death justice. He will be your answer."_

"_Hang on," he said, unable to move in his own will. "What's his name?"_

"_Io. Io Bjorne," she replied. "You... may turn around now. I don't want your innocence to waver at the sight of death."_

_He did as she told him, feeling more and more questions rising as he did so. The baby began to squirm in his arms._

"_Remember," he heard her say. "There is somewhere beyond anywhere."_

_That was what made him turn around to speak, but all that's left was a white blanket on the wet paved ground._

"_Don't worry," he spoke to the little boy in his grip. "We're almost there."_

_He held on to the blanket of the baby to keep him warm enough until they reach his apartment. "Please, I don't need any more mystery in this life. Don't be one I can't know."_

_He could make out the small piece of possession he has, lighting the street in front of it with flickering lights. It was all he could have from the little support he has from his remaining relatives. But, it was enough for him to live through because he told them he didn't need support. Which was one of the biggest mistake he ever made. He truly needed support right now, but his pride prevented him from asking._

_He placed him on his bed, not really ready for that kind of situation. He never expected having a baby in his surroundings, which he felt very un-child-friendly. So he tried his best in borrowing from his neighbours a bottle for his milk and some diapers. Always, he was met with questions like, _

"_Who's the mother?"_

"_Really?"_

_Or simply scowls and quizzical looks, but he dismissed all of them. He knew it would be hard as hell, but he knew what he needed and that was his answer._

_

* * *

_

[Present Day]

He tried to open his heavy eyelids when he heard a little cry from the other side of the room. He knew it would be hard as hell, but he knew what he needed. He needed his mother.

Sometimes, point of views can change, feelings can alter and moods can swing, but his longing for his parents cannot be overpowered by any of those things.

* * *

**AN: Done already? Anyways, I don't have questions for you, but I need to know what you think. Let me know by clicking the little button under. **


	3. ManHunt Puzzle

**AN: **_I'm kinda sick lately, but I got homework and things to do and I figured I'd take my mind off them and finish this one first. Although I regret it up to this moment, I'm glad I pulled it off before the men take our Internet connection off temporarily. I'm (not expecting) hoping for reviews from my readers. Enjoy! :))_

**

* * *

MAN-HUNT PUZZLE**

"You're gonna have difficulties with carrying him around all day," the sales lady mused. "You better buy one of these," and she held up a bag-like thing that Jake had no idea how to use.

He met her with an open mouth and a confused expression.

"I see," she said with a gritted-teeth smile. "Here you go." She held it to Jake's chest and slid the slings on his arms while taking Io. Afterwards, she slid the baby in facing her and smiled.

"Oh, I see..." he nodded. "Thanks, I'm gonna take it."

She nodded and grinned.

* * *

Well, maybe it would take a lot of getting used to, this new parenthood life. He's twenty-four, young, ambitious and... well, full of pride; it's not like a lot of his peers would be open to such things as changing a baby's diaper or waking up at the middle of the night to brew a bottle—no, prepare a bottle of milk. Oh, this was really getting on his nerves.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble," he whispered to Io's ear, to which he was replied by an innocent laughter at which he smiled to. He shook his head and walked off the counter to go to his cousin's house.

It was the middle of the day, usually hot, but it wasn't summer the least. It was freaking cold but he could manage, his bundle could manage. "Did I ever tell you how strange you are?" he asked Io even though he couldn't reply at all.

"From experience, when I had my cousin when he was still a baby, he cried an awful lot. Especially in winter when everything is cold. You? I don't know, but you actually seem to be disciplined enough."

The infant became quiet as if he understood everything. "You need to tell me my answers; those are what I came here for. Alright? Just remember, though, I'll keep you alive in any way I can."

"Oh man..." someone gasped in front of him that made him look up. He saw Ryan, his cousin from his mother's brother. He had his eyes wide and his mouth open at the little infant in front of Jake's torso.

"It's not what you think—

He tried saying, but was covered by Ryan's surprised reaction, "I've only missed a week of your life and you come with... this!"

He could really tell that even though his cousin was the jokester, he was really, really surprised. He could not help but laugh at that.

"—no, I mean you haven't told me anyone you're seeing! Hey, why are you laughing? I—I'm trying to be concerned here, man!"

"Come on, Ryan," said Jake, stifling laughter. "Let me explain, okay?"

He looked at his older cousin with a glint of sheer horror in his eyes. "Fine. But, be sure you'll make it... you know, kid appropriate."

At that, Jake laughed the hardest. "Man, you're eighteen! Grow up!"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Oh well," he said, "we better walk this off."

And the whole story was spilled on Ryan right before they get on his doorstep. Jake's uncle Lyle was preparing something in the kitchen while her aunt Charlie watches TV in the living room.

"Mom," Ryan greeted.

"Honey, you brought home your cousin," she stated the obvious. True, Aunt Carly had gotten a little ill from her tumour, but she was fine.

"Hi, auntie!" she got up from her seat and looked at Jake with the same emotion Ryan gave him a little while ago.

"Holy Chrysanthemums!" she exclaimed. And what weird word is that to exclaim? "Whose baby is that? Is he yours?"

"I—no, he's not mine, so breathe, auntie," he said. "Relax, I'll explain."

And for the second time that day, he spilled the story. It was not easy, not hard though, too. It just seemed like he knew what a broken record felt like. It's fine, though.

"Do you want to know what his ability is?" she offered. Suddenly, Jake remembered that she is an Ability Reader. Kind of an unusual ability to have, but she is one that is contented with what she has.

"Oh, I kinda wonder what that is now," he said, mildly thankful to solve at least one of the mysteries.

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on the baby's forehead. His little blue eyes followed it.

She opened her eyes with a flicker of wonder and amusement with a little clue of worry. Though she thought she could hide it, Jake saw it and he knew her too well to not see that. "Too much intelligence. So many information, so much data. This is so rare, Jake. I wonder now if that woman had put into your hands your answers or your death."

"I... kind of know that, auntie..." he said, looking down. "There's something I need to do. Something that's my destiny. I need to find my mother—

"Oh no, you're not gonna find her," said his uncle Lyle, walking from the kitchen with his apron still on. "She's gone for good."

Jake stared at his uncle for a very long time, in shock and in suspicion. "You know something about where she is, don't you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said firmly, setting the pan on the table. He stuck his head out so that Jake could see his emotion. Although painted, he knew it would not be deciphered by a kid. No, not the least, that was what he thought so.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Now, Lyle knew where Jake got his annoying insistency.

"I told you, I don't know," he said, more calmly.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but knew more than enough that Jake and Lyle don't get along that well. His aunt Carly was the one to break the feud. "Stop it, boys. There's a major crisis here that neither of you can solve without each other's help, alright?"

Lyle shook his head incredulously. Jake shrugged. Ryan relaxed on his seat.

"All I'm asking is if he knows where my mother is?" Jake asked, more to Carly than to his uncle.

"You heard the kid," she said to Lyle with a raised eye brow.

"I told you... I don't know," he said, not making eye contact. "What exactly is the point of all of this? Care to explain?"

Jake looked down as he seemed to gather the strength to tell them about a heavy crisis. "There's this cult—group, whatever, called Illuminado. They're, like, a group collecting people with rare abilities, someone like me... and this baby. If they gather all sixteen people, they will have all the power in the world. Which means the world is doomed right after. It's kind of a big thing what Angela put on me yesterday. First, I need to find my mother then my father then some people. I don't know what to think right now; if I'm going to be thrilled because I will have the chance to see them or be scared because of everything that's happening that's not according to good will at all.

"Angela saw those in a dream of hers. She said it's my destiny. That... word slapped me like... I don't even want to finish that sentence. I have a lot of things on my plate lately, I don't know if I could deal with all of them anymore with these adding," he said, realizing how weary he was, how tired and scared he was.

Io cooed as if he was responding. Jake spared a glance on his little burden and took his little hand in his. Lyle looked at him with unreadable expressions.

"I'll help you," Ryan chimed in.

"What?" asked Jake as if unclear.

"I... I'll help you find your mother," he tried to show a brave grin, but he didn't know what it became.

Jake smiled at him. He didn't know if that was approval or a sign that he took it as a joke.

Aunt Carly looked at her nephew and sighed. "You may need a little help, but I always trust your grandmother that she knows what should be done best and that is by doing these by yourself. I do believe in you." She smiled.

Jake tightened his lips as a half-smile. "I need to know where she is... uncle." He directed his question to the oldest man in the living room.

"I told you I don't know," he said, then hesitated a moment before saying, "all I know is that she's... away. Somewhere where no one can reach her. She told me this, when someone needs her, she specifically mentioned you, I'm going to tell that person to go 'Hunt Cabbages'," he almost scoffed as he said it with deep bemoaning while Jake pondered deeply on it. "She was still young, and I bet she still is, when she said it to me before leaving. I figured it would be a kind of metaphoric or something deep, but it turned out she had deep cravings for cabbages."

While his uncle laughed humourlessly, Jake thought of it. His mother is smart; she would've made it hard to know to keep anyone from knowing her whereabouts. This is not what he thought it would be. A man-hunt turned puzzle, not a chance. And if he thought correctly, this could go worldwide. No. This is not his plan. And he thought finding her was easy, this proved otherwise.

And if he thought correctly again, this could take years.

He groaned.

* * *

**AN: **_I know it's short and it sucks but I still am glad I pulled it off before tomorrow! Let me know what you think right after. And try figuring out how to 'Hunt Cabbages'._


End file.
